


Unspoken

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: There's so much they need to say to each other, but words are hard. Feelings, and giving into them, are much easier.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, don't say a word_

She kisses him the moment the door closes behind him, unleashing years of repressed longing and emotion. There's so much she still needs to tell him, so much she still needs to hear, but she doesn't know where to begin. Right now all she wants is to _feel_ him, to know he's really by her side and they're both _alive._

"Celica," he gasps when she breaks the kiss, and she puts a finger to his lips.

"Just be with me..."

They hurry out of their clothes, letting them fall in a heap on the floor, and he presses her onto the mattress. He's so warm, she feels every callus on his hands as he caresses her, every line and scar of his body under her hands. Heated kisses, desperate but nervous touches to her breasts, Celica's curious hand reaching between them to grasp a certain part of him.

Her thoughts are a jumble, drowned out by the overwhelming intensity of feelings, sensations. He's kissing her mouth, her neck, her breasts, his fingers are sliding between her legs. She's stroking him rapidly, squeezing, loving the way he throbs in her hand; moments later she feels his member pulse and her hand is covered in his release.

"Ah..."

"Sorry," he murmurs, "I didn't-"

"It's okay..." She strokes his face. "I should have-"

"Shh." He kisses her mouth and each of her breasts, pushes her legs apart, and-

Her teeth clench, trapping a scream as his mouth settles against her core, his tongue flicking and rubbing every inch of her folds. She grips the sheets with one hand, burying the other in his hair as his mouth works such magic on her. _Alm, Alm, please, it feels so good...!_ The heat within her thickens and boils until she feels his lips against her clit, and it overflows, Celica letting out a shrill cry as the climax wracks her.

When she comes to, he's kissing his way up her body, looking into her eyes. She feels him against her leg, fully hard again, and she nods.

The first thrust isn't as painful as she's heard, but there's a slight ache and stretching sensation. Still, she moves her hips, not wanting him to hold back even a little tonight.

Their rhythm is clumsy, almost erratic, but he's so warm and thick inside her, so passionate. His hand seeks out hers and she laces their fingers together, pulling him down for a kiss. Faster, harder, every nerve of her is aflame, she feels him swelling inside her and she's so close. The only sounds she can muster are gasps and moans, mingling with his own, and it doesn't take long for her to come again. She's vaguely aware of him releasing into her less than a second later.

"Celica," he gasps as he carefully withdraws. She kisses him, he draws her close and she presses her cheek to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Exhaustion's settling in and she welcomes it.

They have all the time in the world to talk. Tonight, all she needs is his warmth.


End file.
